


Fixing sum Marvel god BS

by ASoulFromFarFarAway



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoulFromFarFarAway/pseuds/ASoulFromFarFarAway
Summary: This will be fixing some trivia of the norse gods, (but mostly Loki’s character- which Marvels has completely butchered.)





	Fixing sum Marvel god BS

##### Personality:

* So, for his personality, while he is a trickster and really sly, he's also really malicious, intelligent and can get pretty serious. He is 100% not some misunderstood puppy-dog. He is cruel to a fault and powerful too 

##### Species:

* Loki is **fire** jötunn(jötnar)  
* Loki is also a shapeshifter. There are many possibilities to where that comes from, but the two main ones are 1. genetics or 2. it's a byproduct of his magic

##### God of-:

* Loki is the god of; mischief, lies, chaos, fire, fatherhood and trickery. In some myths, he is also the god of dishonor, as well as the embodiment of wildfire

##### Family:

Now for his family tree. And oh boy did Marvels fuck this over. It's understandable though, as Loki's family is insanely complicated, and a lot of it is unclear.  
We'll be tackling this person by person, okay? Good.  
* Loki’s father is the fire jötunn Fárbauti  
* Loki’s mother is Laufey(Aka. Nál). Some myths also say that his mother is a mix of a jötunn and a nøkken,(but this may have been a way to explain Loki’s ability to shapeshift)  
* He has two brothers, Helblindi and Býleistr, though it is unknown if they are full or half brothers, as there is uncertainty of whether or not Fárbauti is really their father.  
* Together with the stallion Svaðilfari, Loki(In the form of a mare), is the mother of Sleipnir, the 8-legged horse.  
* With the jötunn Angrboða, he is father of Hel(Aka. Hela), Fenrir(Aka. Fenris) and Jörmungandr(Aka. The Midgard Serpent).  
* Loki is married to the goddess Lady Sigyn, and with her, he has 1 or 2 children depending on the myth.  
៴ Narfi(Aka. Nari) is 100% their son  
៴ Vali on the other hand is debatable. In some myths, he is son of Odin, but I have been raised on the ones where he is a Lokison.  
* He is grandfather of Sköll and Hati, the sons of Fenrir  
* He is, through a blood contract, the blood-brother of Odin Borrson(Burrson). (Yes, this means that he is more or less the uncle of Thor and his numerous siblings)

##### Trivia:

* Loki is most likely one of- if not the most- powerful mage/sorcerer in all the realms.  
* He was also single-handedly the one to set off Ragnarok.  
* He was the one who had The Sons Ivaldi craft Mjölnir, and he was the one who gave it(her) life and power  
* He is said to be the wielder of Lævateinn  
*He is not ashamed to take the form of a woman  
* He dressed in black and purple, as purple was a very rare color because it was so had to get anything that gave purple color to wool, thus signifying a high rank. He most likely crafted it with magic  
* He was known for double, triple, even quadruple crossing people  
* Loki was indirectly the cause of Baldur(Baldr, Balder)’s death, out of jealousy * Loki is cursed to live till Ragnarok, which means that he cannot die of anything, save Heimdallr(Aka. Heimdall) on the day of the end of the world  
* He has been tortured beyond belief, never able to die though. (Some of those included having his lips sewn hut, having a snake drip poison into his eyes till he breaks free at Ragnarok and something called "the blood eagle")  
* Loki has been told to not believe in the existence of Valhalla, which in some myths means that he will be stuck in the void between Yggdrasil's roots  
* Loki has may nicknames; Silvertounge, Ergi(a slur), Liesmith, Trickster, Wildfire  
* He is the reason behind Sif's black hair  
* Loki is mainly depicted weilding either daggers, a spear or a short sword(The spear and sword are most likely Lævateinn)  
* In some stories, Loki is of the same generation as Bestla who is Odins mother, making him far older than Odin

**Author's Note:**

> I mean noting mean to Marvels, and I love them, but their Norse charectars feel more like AUs than the actual deities


End file.
